May 14
May 14 is the 134th day of the year (135th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 231 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Thursday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Tuesday or Wednesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Friday or Sunday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 1264 – Battle of Lewes: Henry III of England is captured and forced to sign the Mise of Lewes, making Simon de Montfort the de facto ruler of England. 1509 – Battle of Agnadello: In northern Italy, French forces defeat the Venetians. 1607 – Jamestown, Virginia is settled as an English colony. 1608 – The Protestant Union is founded in Auhausen. 1610 – Henry IV of France is assassinated, bringing Louis XIII to the throne. 1643 – Four-year-old Louis XIV becomes King of France upon the death of his father, Louis XIII. 1747 – War of the Austrian Succession: A British fleet under Admiral George Anson defeats the French at the First Battle of Cape Finisterre. 1787 – In Philadelphia, delegates convene a Constitutional Convention to write a new Constitution for the United States; George Washington presides. 1796 – Edward Jenner administers the first smallpox inoculation. 1804 – The Lewis and Clark Expedition departs from Camp Dubois and begins its historic journey by traveling up the Missouri River. 1811 – Paraguay: Pedro Juan Caballero, Fulgencio Yegros and José Gaspar Rodríguez de Francia start actions to depose the Spanish governor 1836 – The Treaties of Velasco are signed in Velasco, Texas. 1863 – American Civil War: The Battle of Jackson takes place. 1868 – Boshin War: The Battle of Utsunomiya Castle ends as former Tokugawa shogunate forces withdraw northward to Aizu by way of Nikkō. 1870 – The first game of rugby in New Zealand is played in Nelson between Nelson College and the Nelson Rugby Football Club. 1879 – The first group of 463 Indian indentured laborers arrives in Fiji aboard the Leonidas. 1889 – The children's charity, the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children is launched in London. 1897 – "The Stars and Stripes Forever" is first performed in public near Willow Grove Park, Philadelphia. 1913 – Governor of New York William Sulzer approves the charter for the Rockefeller Foundation, which begins operations with a $100 million donation from John D. Rockefeller. 1925 – Virginia Woolf's novel Mrs Dalloway is published. 1931 – Ådalen shootings: Five people are killed in Ådalen, Sweden, as soldiers open fire on an unarmed trade union demonstration. 1935 – The Philippines ratifies an independence agreement. 1939 – Lina Medina becomes the youngest confirmed mother in medical history at the age of five. 1940 – World War II: Rotterdam is bombed by the German Luftwaffe. 1940 – World War II: The Battle of the Netherlands ends with the Netherlands surrendering to Germany. 1940 – The Yermolayev Yer-2, a long-range Soviet medium bomber, makes its first flight. 1943 – World War II: A Japanese submarine sinks AHS Centaur off the coast of Queensland. 1948 – Israel is declared to be an independent state and a provisional government is established. Immediately after the declaration, Israel is attacked by the neighboring Arab states, triggering the 1948 Arab–Israeli War. 1951 – Trains run on the Talyllyn Railway in Wales for the first time since preservation, making it the first railway in the world to be operated by volunteers. 1955 – Cold War: Eight Communist bloc countries, including the Soviet Union, sign a mutual defense treaty called the Warsaw Pact. 1961 – African-American Civil Rights Movement: The Freedom Riders bus is fire-bombed near Anniston, Alabama, and the civil rights protesters are beaten by an angry mob. 1963 – Kuwait joins the United Nations. 1970 – Andreas Baader is freed from custody by Ulrike Meinhof, Gudrun Ensslin and others, a pivotal moment in the formation of The Red Army Faction. 1973 – Skylab, the United States' first space station, is launched. 1988 – Carrollton bus collision: A drunk driver traveling the wrong way on Interstate 71 near Carrollton, Kentucky, United States hits a converted school bus carrying a church youth group. Twenty-seven die in the crash and ensuing fire. 2004 – The Constitutional Court of South Korea overturns the impeachment of President Roh Moo-hyun. 2012 – Agni Air Flight CHT crashes near Jomsom Airport in Jomsom, Nepal, after a failed go-around, killing 15 people. 2013 – Nigerian President Goodluck Jonathan declares a state of emergency in the northeast states of Borno, Yobe and Adamawa due to the terrorist activities of Boko Haram. Births 1316 – Charles IV, Holy Roman Emperor (d. 1378) 1553 – Margaret of Valois (d. 1615) 1574 – Francesco Rasi, Italian singer-songwriter, theorbo player, and poet (d. 1621) 1630 – Katakura Kagenaga, Japanese samurai (d. 1681) 1652 – Johann Philipp Förtsch, German composer (d. 1732) 1657 – Sambhaji, Indian emperor (d. 1689) 1666 – Victor Amadeus II of Sardinia (d. 1732) 1679 – Peder Horrebow, Danish astronomer and mathematician (d. 1764) 1699 – Hans Joachim von Zieten, Prussian general (d. 1786) 1701 – William Emerson, English mathematician and academic (d. 1782) 1710 – Adolf Frederick, King of Sweden (d. 1771) 1725 – Ludovico Manin, French politician, Doge of Venice (d. 1802) 1727 – Thomas Gainsborough, English painter (d. 1788) 1737 – George Macartney, 1st Earl Macartney, Irish-English politician and diplomat, Governor of Grenada (d. 1806) 1752 – Timothy Dwight IV, American minister, theologian, and academic (d. 1817) 1752 – Albrecht Thaer, German agronomist and author (d. 1828) 1761 – Samuel Dexter, American lawyer and politician, 4th United States Secretary of War, 3rd United States Secretary of the Treasury (d. 1816) 1771 – Robert Owen, Welsh businessman and social reformer (d. 1858) 1771 – Thomas Wedgwood, English photographer (d. 1805) 1781 – Friedrich Ludwig Georg von Raumer, German historian and academic (d. 1873) 1814 – Charles Beyer, German-English engineer, co-founded the Beyer, Peacock and Company (d. 1876) 1817 – Alexander Kaufmann, German poet and educator (d. 1893) 1830 – Antonio Annetto Caruana, Maltese archaeologist and author (d. 1905) 1832 – Rudolf Lipschitz, German mathematician and academic (d. 1903) 1832 – Charles Peace, English criminal (d. 1879) 1852 – Henri Julien, Canadian illustrator (d. 1908) 1863 – John Charles Fields, Canadian mathematician, founder of the Fields Medal (d. 1932) 1867 – Kurt Eisner, German journalist and politician, Prime Minister of Bavaria (d. 1919) 1868 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German physician and sexologist (d. 1935) 1869 – Arthur Rostron, English captain (d. 1940) 1872 – Elia Dalla Costa, Italian cardinal (d. 1961) 1874 – Polaire, French singer and actress (d. 1939) 1878 – J. L. Wilkinson, American baseball player and manager (d. 1964) 1879 – Fred Englehardt, American jumper (d. 1942) 1880 – Wilhelm List, German field marshal (d. 1971) 1881 – George Murray Hulbert, American judge and politician (d. 1950) 1881 – Ed Walsh, American baseball player and coach (d. 1959) 1882 – Mokichi Saitō, Japanese poet and psychiatrist (d. 1953) 1885 – Otto Klemperer, German composer and conductor (d. 1973) 1887 – Ants Kurvits, Estonian general and politician, 10th Estonian Minister of War (d. 1943) 1893 – Louis Verneuil, French actor and playwright (d. 1952) 1897 – Sidney Bechet, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (d. 1959) 1897 – Ed Ricketts, American biologist and ecologist (d. 1948) 1899 – Pierre Victor Auger, French physicist and academic (d. 1993) 1899 – Earle Combs, American baseball player and coach (d. 1976) 1900 – Hal Borland, American journalist and author (d. 1978) 1900 – Walter Rehberg, Swiss pianist and composer (d. 1957) 1900 – Leo Smit, Dutch pianist and composer (d. 1943) 1900 – Edgar Wind, German-English historian, author, and academic (d. 1971) 1901 – Robert Ritter, German psychologist and physician (d. 1951) 1903 – Billie Dove, American actress (d. 1997) 1904 – Hans Albert Einstein, Swiss-American engineer and educator (d. 1973) 1904 – Marcel Junod, Swiss physician and anesthesiologist (d. 1961) 1905 – Jean Daniélou, French cardinal and theologian (d. 1974) 1905 – Herbert Morrison, American soldier and journalist (d. 1989) 1905 – Antonio Berni, Argentinian painter, illustrator, and engraver (d. 1981) 1907 – Ayub Khan, Pakistani general and politician, 2nd President of Pakistan (d. 1974) 1907 – Johnny Moss, American poker player (d. 1995) 1907 – Hans von der Groeben, German journalist and diplomat (d. 2005) 1908 – Betty Jeffrey, Australian nurse and author (d. 2000) 1909 – Godfrey Rampling, English sprinter and colonel (d. 2009) 1910 – Ken Viljoen, South African cricketer (d. 1974) 1910 – Ne Win, Prime Minister of Burma (1958-60, 1962-74); head of state (1962-81) (d. 2002) 1914 – Gul Khan Nasir, Pakistani journalist, poet, and politician (d. 1983) 1916 – Robert F. Christy, Canadian-American physicist and astronomer (d. 2012) 1916 – Lance Dossor, English-Australian pianist and educator (d. 2005) 1916 – Del Moore, American actor (d. 1970) 1916 – Marco Zanuso, Italian architect and designer (d. 2001) 1917 – Lou Harrison, American composer and critic (d. 2003) 1917 – Norman Luboff, American composer and conductor (d. 1987) 1919 – Solange Chaput-Rolland, Canadian journalist and politician (d. 2001) 1919 – John Hope, American soldier and meteorologist (d. 2002) 1921 – Richard Deacon, American actor and singer (d. 1984) 1921 – Arve Opsahl, Norwegian actor and singer (d. 2007) 1922 – Franjo Tuđman, Yugoslav historian; later 1st President of Croatia (d. 1999) 1923 – Adnan Pachachi, Iraqi politician, Iraqi Minister of Foreign Affairs 1923 – Mrinal Sen, Bangladeshi-Indian director, producer, and screenwriter 1925 – Sophie Kurys, American baseball player (d. 2013) 1925 – Patrice Munsel, American soprano and actress 1925 – Oona O'Neill, Bermudian-Swiss wife of Charlie Chaplin (d. 1991) 1925 – Boris Parsadanian, Armenian-Estonian violinist and composer (d. 1997) 1925 – Al Porcino, American trumpet player (d. 2013) 1925 – Ninian Sanderson, Scottish race car driver (d. 1985) 1926 – Eric Morecambe, English actor and singer (d. 1984) 1927 – Herbert W. Franke, Austrian scientist and author 1928 – Will "Dub" Jones, American singer (The Coasters and The Cadets) (d. 2000) 1928 – Frederik H. Kreuger, Dutch engineer, author, and academic (d. 2015) 1928 – Brian Macdonald, Canadian dancer and choreographer (d. 2014) 1929 – Barbara Branden, Canadian-American author (d. 2013) 1929 – Henry McGee, English actor and singer (d. 2006) 1929 – Gump Worsley, Canadian ice hockey player (d. 2007) 1930 – William James, Australian general and physician (d. 2015) 1931 – Alvin Lucier, American composer and academic 1932 – Robert Bechtle, American lithographer and painter 1932 – Richard Estes, American painter and illustrator 1933 – Siân Phillips, Welsh actress and singer 1935 – Rudi Šeligo, Slovenian playwright and politician (d. 2004) 1936 – Bobby Darin, American singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1973) 1936 – Vic Eliason, American clergyman and radio host, founded VCY America (d. 2015) 1936 – Charlie Gracie, American singer and guitarist 1936 – Dick Howser, American baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 1987) 1938 – Robert Boyd, English pediatrician and academic 1939 – Rupert Neudeck, German journalist and humanitarian (d. 2016) 1939 – Troy Shondell, American singer-songwriter (d. 2016) 1939 – Veruschka von Lehndorff, German model and actress 1940 – Chay Blyth, Scottish sailor and rower 1940 – H. Jones, English colonel, Victoria Cross recipient (d. 1982) 1940 – George Mathewson, Scottish banker and businessman 1941 – Ada den Haan, Dutch swimmer 1942 – Valeriy Brumel, Russian high jumper (d. 2003) 1942 – Byron Dorgan, American lawyer and politician 1942 – Alistair McAlpine, Baron McAlpine of West Green, English businessman and politician (d. 2014) 1942 – Tony Pérez, Cuban-American baseball player and manager 1942 – Malise Ruthven, Irish author and academic 1942 – Rüdiger Vogler, German actor 1943 – Jack Bruce, Scottish-English singer-songwriter and bass player (Cream, Blues Incorporated, The Graham Bond Organisation, and West, Bruce and Laing) (d. 2014) 1943 – L. Denis Desautels, Canadian accountant and civil servant 1943 – Derek Leckenby, English guitarist (Herman's Hermits) (d. 1994) 1943 – Ólafur Ragnar Grímsson, Icelandic academic and politician, 5th President of Iceland 1943 – Richard Peto, English statistician and epidemiologist 1944 – Gene Cornish, Canadian-American guitarist (The Rascals and Fotomaker) 1944 – George Lucas, American director, producer, and screenwriter, founded Lucasfilm 1945 – Francesca Annis, English actress 1945 – George Nicholls, English rugby player 1945 – Yochanan Vollach, Israeli footballer 1946 – Sarah Hogg, Viscountess Hailsham, English economist and journalist 1947 – Tamara Dobson, American actress (d. 2006) 1948 – Timothy Stevenson, English lawyer and politician, Lord Lieutenant of Oxfordshire 1948 – Bob Woolmer, Indian-English cricketer and coach (d. 2007) 1949 – Sverre Årnes, Norwegian author, screenwriter, and director 1949 – Walter Day, American game designer and businessman, founded Twin Galaxies 1949 – Johan Schans, Dutch swimmer 1949 – Klaus-Peter Thaler, German cyclist 1950 – Vijay J. Darda, Indian Editor and politician 1950 – Adolfo Domínguez, Spanish fashion designer 1951 – Jay Beckenstein, American saxophonist (Spyro Gyra) 1951 – Robert Zemeckis, American director, producer, and screenwriter 1952 – David Byrne, Scottish-American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (Talking Heads) 1952 – Michael Fallon, Scottish politician, Secretary of State for Defence 1952 – Orna Grumberg, Israeli computer scientist and academic 1952 – Scott Irwin, American wrestler (d. 1987) 1952 – Raul Mälk, Estonian politician, 22nd Estonian Minister of Foreign Affairs 1952 – Donald R. McMonagle, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut 1953 – Tom Cochrane, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Red Rider) 1953 – Norodom Sihamoni, Cambodian king 1953 – Hywel Williams, Welsh politician 1955 – Marie Chouinard, Canadian dancer and choreographer 1955 – Kenth Eldebrink, Swedish javelin thrower 1955 – Alasdair Fraser, Scottish fiddler (Skyedance) 1955 – Peter Kirsten, South African cricketer and rugby player 1955 – Dennis Martínez, Nicaraguan baseball player and coach 1955 – Jens Sparschuh, German author and playwright 1956 – Hazel Blears, English lawyer and politician, Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government 1958 – Christine Brennan, American journalist and author 1958 – Chris Evans, English-Australian politician, 26th Australian Minister for Employment 1958 – Jan Ravens, English actress and screenwriter 1958 – Wilma Rusman, Dutch runner 1958 – Andrus Vaarik, Estonian actor and director 1959 – Carlisle Best, Barbadian cricketer 1959 – Patrick Bruel, French actor, singer, and poker player 1959 – Markus Büchel, Liechtensteiner politician, 9th Prime Minister of Liechtenstein (d. 2013) 1959 – Robert Greene, American author and translator 1959 – Steve Hogarth, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Marillion, The Europeans, and How We Live) 1959 – John Holt, American football player (d. 2013) 1959 – Rick Vaive, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1959 – Heather Wheeler, English politician 1960 – Anne Clark, English singer-songwriter and poet 1960 – Alec Dankworth, English bassist and composer 1960 – Frank Nobilo, New Zealand golfer 1960 – Ronan Tynan, Irish tenor (The Irish Tenors) 1960 – "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, American football player and wrestler (d. 2009) 1961 – Ulrike Folkerts, German actress 1961 – Jean Leloup, Canadian singer-songwriter and guitarist 1961 – David Quantick, English journalist and critic 1961 – Tommy Rogers, American wrestler (d. 2015) 1961 – Tim Roth, English actor and director 1961 – Alain Vigneault, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1962 – Ian Astbury, English-Canadian singer-songwriter (The Cult, The Wondergirls, Circus of Power, and Holy Barbarians) 1962 – C.C. DeVille, American guitarist, songwriter, and actor (Poison and Samantha 7) 1962 – Danny Huston, Italian-American actor and director 1963 – Pat Borders, American baseball player and coach 1963 – David Yelland, English journalist and author 1964 – James M. Kelly, American colonel, pilot, and astronaut 1964 – Suzy Kolber, American sportscaster and producer 1964 – Eric Peterson, American guitarist and songwriter (Testament and Dragonlord) 1965 – Eoin Colfer, Irish author 1965 – Emma Forbes, English radio and television host 1966 – Marianne Denicourt, French actress, director, and screenwriter 1966 – Mike Inez, American bass player and songwriter (Alice in Chains, Black Label Society, Slash's Snakepit, and Spys4Darwin) 1966 – Fab Morvan, French singer-songwriter and dancer (Milli Vanilli, Rob & Fab, and Empire Bizarre) 1966 – Raphael Saadiq, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Tony! Toni! Toné! and Lucy Pearl) 1967 – Natasha Kaiser-Brown, American sprinter and coach 1967 – Tony Siragusa, American football player and journalist 1968 – Greg Davies, Welsh comedian and actor 1969 – Cate Blanchett, Australian actress 1969 – Sabine Schmitz, German race car driver and sportscaster 1969 – Henry Smith, English politician 1969 – Danny Wood, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (New Kids on the Block and Upper Street) 1971 – Sofia Coppola, American actress, director, producer, and screenwriter 1971 – Martin Reim, Estonian footballer and manager 1972 – Gabriel Mann, American actor 1972 – Mark Ruskell, Scottish politician 1973 – Shanice, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress 1973 – Natalie Appleton, Canadian singer and actress (All Saints and Appleton) 1973 – Anais Granofsky, Canadian actress, director, and screenwriter 1973 – Voshon Lenard, American basketball player 1973 – Fraser Nelson, Scottish journalist 1973 – Hakan Ünsal, Turkish footballer and sportscaster 1973 – Julian White, English rugby player 1974 – Jennifer Allan, American model 1974 – Krister Axel, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1974 – Anu Välba, Estonian journalist 1975 – Nicki Sørensen, Danish cyclist 1976 – Hunter Burgan, American bass player (AFI, The Force, and The Frisk) 1976 – Brian Lawrence, American baseball player and coach 1976 – Martine McCutcheon, English actress and singer 1977 – Sophie Anderton, English model and actress 1977 – Roy Halladay, American baseball player and coach 1977 – Ada Nicodemou, Cypriot-Australian actress 1977 – Pusha T, American rapper (Clipse and Re-Up Gang) 1978 – Brent Harvey, Australian footballer 1978 – Eddie House, American basketball player 1978 – André Macanga, Angolan footballer and manager 1978 – Gustavo Varela, Uruguayan footballer 1979 – Dan Auerbach, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (The Black Keys) 1979 – Edwige Lawson-Wade, French basketball player 1979 – Clinton Morrison, English-Irish footballer 1979 – Carlos Tenorio, Ecuadorian footballer 1980 – Zdeněk Grygera, Czech footballer 1980 – Pavel Londak, Estonian footballer 1980 – Eugene Martineau, Dutch decathlete 1980 – Júlia Sebestyén, Hungarian figure skater 1980 – Hugo Southwell, English-Scottish rugby player 1980 – Joe van Niekerk, South African rugby player 1981 – Pranav Mistry, Indian computer scientist, invented SixthSense 1982 – Ai Shibata, Japanese swimmer 1982 – Stanimir Todorov, Bulgarian figure skater 1983 – Anahí, Mexican singer-songwriter, producer, and actress (RBD) 1983 – Keeley Donovan, English journalist 1983 – Frank Gore, American football player 1983 – Uroš Slokar, Slovenian basketball player 1983 – Tatenda Taibu, Zimbabwean cricketer 1983 – Amber Tamblyn, American actress, producer, and screenwriter 1983 – Tom Welham, English singer and guitarist (Thirteen Senses) 1984 – Gary Ablett, Jr., Australian footballer 1984 – Luke Gregerson, American baseball player 1984 – Olly Murs, English singer-songwriter 1984 – Michael Rensing, German footballer 1984 – Nigel Reo-Coker, English footballer 1984 – Indrek Siska, Estonian footballer 1984 – Mark Zuckerberg, American computer programmer and businessman, co-founded Facebook 1985 – Dustin Lynch, American singer-songwriter 1985 – Sam Perrett, New Zealand rugby league player 1985 – Simona Peycheva, Bulgarian gymnast 1985 – Zack Ryder, American wrestler 1986 – Andrea Bovo, Italian footballer 1986 – Clay Matthews III, American football player 1986 – Marco Motta, Italian footballer 1987 – Zarine Khan, Indian model and actress 1987 – Jeong Min-hyeong, South Korean footballer (d. 2012) 1987 – Franck Songo'o, Cameroonian footballer 1987 – François Steyn, South African rugby player 1988 – Jayne Appel, American basketball player 1989 – Rob Gronkowski, American football player 1989 – Alina Talay, Belorussian hurdler 1990 – Olga Ikonnikova, Estonian figure skater 1990 – Emily Samuelson, American ice dancer 1992 – Maggy, Japanese model 1993 – Miranda Cosgrove, American actress and singer 1993 – Kristina Mladenovic, French tennis player 1993 – Bence Rakaczki, Hungarian footballer (d. 2014) 1994 – Marcos Aoás Corrêa, Brazilian footballer 1994 – Kierran Moseley, Australian rugby league player 1994 – Dennis Praet, Belgian footballer 1995 – Jonah Placid, Australian rugby player 1996 – Martijn Garritsen, Dutch DJ, record producer and musician Deaths 649 – Pope Theodore I 964 – Pope John XII (b. 927) 1219 – William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke, English soldier and politician (b. 1147) 1470 – Charles VIII of Sweden (b. 1409) 1576 – Haydar Mirza Safavi (b. 1554) 1608 – Charles III, Duke of Lorraine (b. 1543) 1610 – Henry IV of France (b. 1553) 1643 – Louis XIII of France (b. 1601) 1649 – Friedrich Spanheim, Swiss theologian and academic (b. 1600) 1667 – Georges de Scudéry, French author, poet, and playwright (b. 1601) 1688 – Antoine Furetière, French scholar, lexicographer, and author (b. 1619) 1754 – Pierre-Claude Nivelle de La Chaussée, French playwright and producer (b. 1692) 1761 – Thomas Simpson, English mathematician and academic (b. 1710) 1847 – Fanny Mendelssohn, German pianist and composer (b. 1805) 1860 – Ludwig Bechstein, German author (b. 1801) 1873 – Gideon Brecher, Austrian physician and author (b. 1797) 1878 – Ōkubo Toshimichi, Japanese samurai and politician (b. 1830) 1881 – Mary Seacole, Jamaican-English nurse and author (b. 1805) 1887 – Lysander Spooner, American philosopher and theorist (b. 1808) 1889 – Volney Howard, American lawyer, jurist, and politician (b. 1809) 1893 – Ernst Kummer, German mathematician and academic (b. 1810) 1906 – Carl Schurz, German-American general, journalist, and politician, 13th United States Secretary of the Interior (b. 1829) 1912 – Frederick VIII of Denmark (b. 1843) 1912 – August Strindberg, Swedish playwright, novelist, poet, essayist (b. 1849) 1918 – James Gordon Bennett, Jr., American journalist and publisher (b. 1841) 1919 – Henry J. Heinz, American businessman, founded the H. J. Heinz Company (b. 1844) 1923 – N. G. Chandavarkar, Indian jurist and politician (b. 1855) 1923 – Charles de Freycinet, French engineer and politician, 43rd Prime Minister of France (b. 1828) 1925 – H. Rider Haggard, English novelist (b. 1856) 1931 – David Belasco, American director, producer, and playwright (b. 1853) 1931 – Denys Finch Hatton, English hunter (b. 1887) 1934 – Lou Criger, American baseball player and manager (b. 1872) 1935 – Magnus Hirschfeld, German physician and sexologist (b. 1868) 1936 – Edmund Allenby, 1st Viscount Allenby, English field marshal and diplomat, British High Commissioner in Egypt (b. 1861) 1940 – Emma Goldman, Lithuanian-American author and activist (b. 1869) 1940 – Menno ter Braak, Dutch author (b. 1902) 1943 – Henri La Fontaine, Belgian lawyer and author, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1854) 1945 – Heber J. Grant, American religious leader, 7th President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (b. 1856) 1945 – Wolfgang Lüth, Latvian-German captain (b. 1913) 1945 – Isis Pogson, English astronomer and meteorologist (b. 1852) 1953 – Yasuo Kuniyoshi, American painter and photographer (b. 1893) 1954 – Heinz Guderian, Polish-German general (b. 1888) 1956 – Joan Malleson, English physician (b. 1889) 1957 – Marie Vassilieff, Russian-French painter (b. 1884) 1959 – Sidney Bechet, American saxophonist, clarinet player, and composer (b. 1897) 1959 – Infanta Maria Antonia of Portugal (b. 1862) 1960 – Lucrezia Bori, Spanish soprano and actress (b. 1887) 1962 – Florence Auer, American actress and screenwriter (b. 1880) 1968 – Husband E. Kimmel, American admiral (b. 1882) 1969 – Enid Bennett, Australian-American actress (b. 1893) 1969 – Frederick Lane, Australian swimmer (b. 1888) 1970 – Billie Burke, American actress and singer (b. 1884) 1973 – Jean Gebser, German linguist, philosopher, and poet (b. 1905) 1976 – Keith Relf, English singer-songwriter, harmonica player, and producer (The Yardbirds and Armageddon) (b. 1943) 1979 – Jean Rhys, Dominican-English author (b. 1890) 1980 – Hugh Griffith, Welsh-English actor (b. 1912) 1982 – Hugh Beaumont, American actor (b. 1909) 1983 – Roger J. Traynor, American academic and jurist, 23rd Chief Justice of California (b. 1900) 1983 – Miguel Alemán Valdés, Mexican politician, 46th President of Mexico (b. 1900) 1984 – Ted Hicks, Australian public servant and diplomat, Australian High Commissioner to New Zealand (b. 1910) 1984 – Walter Rauff, German SS officer (b. 1906) 1985 – Barbara Yung, Hong Kong-English actress (b. 1959) 1986 – Janne Aikala, Finnish murder victim (b. 1975) 1987 – Rita Hayworth, American actress and dancer (b. 1918) 1987 – Vitomil Zupan, Slovenian poet and playwright (b. 1914) 1988 – Willem Drees, Dutch politician and historian, Prime Minister of the Netherlands (1948–1958) (b. 1886) 1989 – Mary Lalopoulou, Greek actress (b. 1926) 1991 – Jiang Qing, Chinese actress, 1st First Lady of China (b. 1914) 1992 – Lyle Alzado, American football player and sportscaster (b. 1949) 1992 – Nie Rongzhen, Chinese general and politician, Mayor of Beijing (b. 1899) 1993 – Patrick Haemers, Belgian criminal (b. 1953) 1993 – William Randolph Hearst, Jr., American journalist and publisher (b. 1908) 1994 – Cihat Arman, Turkish footballer and manager (b. 1915) 1994 – W. Graham Claytor Jr., American businessman, lieutenant, and politician, 15th United States Secretary of the Navy (b. 1914) 1995 – Christian B. Anfinsen, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1916) 1997 – Harry Blackstone Jr., American magician and author (b. 1934) 1997 – Boris Parsadanian, Armenian-Estonian violinist and composer (b. 1925) 1998 – Marjory Stoneman Douglas, American journalist and environmentalist (b. 1890) 1998 – Frank Sinatra, American singer and actor (b. 1915) 2000 – Keizō Obuchi, Japanese politician, 84th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1937) 2001 – Paul Bénichou, French writer, intellectual, critic, and literary historian (b. 1908) 2001 – Gil Langley, Australian cricketer, footballer, and politician (b. 1919) 2003 – Dave DeBusschere, American basketball player and coach (b. 1940) 2003 – Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) 2003 – Robert Stack, American actor and producer (b. 1919) 2004 – Anna Lee, English-American actress (b. 1913) 2006 – Lew Anderson, American actor and saxophonist (b. 1922) 2006 – Stanley Kunitz, American poet and translator (b. 1905) 2006 – Eva Norvind, Mexican actress, director, and producer (b. 1944) 2007 – Mary Scheier, American sculptor and educator (b. 1908) 2007 – Ülo Jõgi, Estonian historian and author (b. 1921) 2008 – Will Elder, American illustrator (b. 1921) 2010 – Frank J. Dodd, American businessman and politician, president of the New Jersey Senate (b. 1938) 2010 – Norman Hand, American football player (b. 1972) 2010 – Goh Keng Swee, Singaporean soldier and politician, 2nd Deputy Prime Minister of Singapore (b. 1918) 2012 – Mitchell Guist, American hunter (b. 1964) 2012 – Ernst Hinterberger, Austrian author and screenwriter (b. 1931) 2012 – Mario Trejo, Argentinian poet, playwright, and journalist (b. 1926) 2012 – Belita Woods, American singer (Brainstorm and Parliament-Funkadelic) (b. 1948) 2013 – Joy Baluch, Australian stenographer and politician (b. 1932) 2013 – Wayne Brown, American accountant and politician, 14th Mayor of Mesa (b. 1936) 2013 – Arsen Chilingaryan, Armenian footballer and manager (b. 1962) 2013 – Asghar Ali Engineer, Indian author and activist (b. 1939) 2013 – Billie Sol Estes, American businessman (b. 1925) 2013 – Ray Guy, Canadian journalist (b. 1939) 2014 – Jeffrey Kruger, English-American businessman (b. 1931) 2014 – Emanuel Raymond Lewis, American librarian and author (b. 1928) 2014 – Morvin Simon, New Zealand historian, composer, and conductor (b. 1944) 2014 – Stephen Sutton, English activist and blogger (b. 1994) 2015 – B.B. King, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (b. 1925) 2015 – Micheál O'Brien, Irish footballer and hurler (b. 1923) 2015 – Stanton J. Peale, American astrophysicist and academic (b. 1937) 2015 – Franz Wright, Austrian-American poet and translator (b. 1953) 2016 – Darwyn Cooke, American comic book writer and artist (b. 1962) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Engelmund of Velsen Matthias the Apostle (Roman Catholic Church) Michael Garicoïts Mo Chutu of Lismore (Roman Catholic Church) Victor and Corona May 14 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest day on which the first day of Sanja Matsuri can fall, while May 20 is the latest; celebrated on the third weekend of May. (Sensō-ji, Tokyo) Flag Day (Paraguay) Hastings Banda's Birthday (Malawi) National Unification Day (Liberia) The first day of Izumo-taisha Shrine Grand Festival. (Izumo-taisha) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to May 14. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:May